charmedchosen1fandomcom-20200216-history
Reed Havenfield
Reed Havenfield is a police inspector in the San Francisco Police Department and is good friends with Chief Henry Mitchell, having been his partner for twenty years until Henry got promoted to Chief and now works on his own but sometimes Henry tags along on his cases when he can if his chief duties does not get in the way. He has a twenty-six year old son who works in the CIA as tech genius and a sixteen year old daughter, Olivia, with his wife, Marianne, who is the Vice Principal at Baker High School. History Reed Havenfield was born in October 24,1975 to Brandon and Laura Havenfield in San Diego. He came from a long line of police inspectors. Once he got older and finished high school, he went into the police force to train to be a police inspector like his father. Around his late 20s, he found his soulmate, Marianne, at his favorite bakery when they both share of lot of cream filled jelly donuts and eventually married her right after Marianne has finished her teaching credentials from a college. After having his first son, Reed and his parents find out that his sister fell in love with a witch named Altair. Reed and his parents disapprove of it because their parents, Reed and Seraphine's grandparents, was killed by witches and tried every way to split them up but no method work. Marianne ran away from home because of this and went to live with Altair and his family. Brandon and Laura, after a while start to miss their daughter and are miserable without her. Reed, with some words from his wife, convinces him to be okay with it because it is not fair to blame one witch for something other witches did. He then goes to his parents to convince them to accept the relationship since doing this is just going to make her unhappy and may cause to disconnect with the family forever. After a few weeks, Brandon and Laura after discussing to each other about it for a while realizing they are doing a wrong thing blaming all witches for other witches who made bad choices and allowed Seraphine back in the house and accepted the relationship. Once Reed's sister and her boyfriend, Altair finished medical school, the both of them became engaged. A year later, Reed,his wife and his one and a half year old son, and parents attends Seraphine's wedding with Altair. Moving to San Francisco Around 2006, Reed gets a transfer from the San Diego Police Department to the San Francisco Police Department after his chief notices the great job he had been doing around the same time his sister, Seraphine, and his brother-in-law gets a job offer to work in the San Francisco Memorial Hospital. During this time, Altair and Seraphine also have a two year old daughter of their own, named Artemis. Reed, his wife, and his two year old along with his then moves to San Francisco with his sister, brother-in-law, and niece. When arriving there, he meets the chief there and is partnered up with Henry Mitchell. His wife, who had teaching credentials, found a job at Baker High School as a high school math teacher. His sister, Seraphine, and Altair then also accept their jobs as a medical assistant and pediatrician, respectively. Present Day Reed is still a police inspector after 22 years but not partnered with Henry Mitchell anymore due to Henry being promoted to the Police Chief years ago and has two children now, a 26 year old son that works in the CIA and and sixteen year old daughter. But often times, Henry still needs Reed's help on the unexplained cases because for some reason Henry feels that he understands it not knowing Reed has knowledge of the magical world since his brother and nieces are witches. Reed's wife, is now the Vice-Principal of Baker High School while his brother in law is now head of staff at the hospital and his sister, now working in OB/GYN.